


Real

by Anonymous



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Blowjobs, Comfort, Couch Sex, Crying, M/M, spongebob loves it, squidward is really trying his damnest to be supportive, trans spongebob, written by a trans guy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically, since Spongebob and Squidward have started getting sexual in their relationship, Squidward wants to figure out a way to make Spongebob the most comfortable.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> > not scientifically accurate to the degree that sea creatures probably cant transition or whatever but idc lol
> 
> > discussions of dysphoria
> 
> > spongebob's growth is refferred to as cock and similarly phrased things throughout this work, but I mention his v*g once without explicit reference to it.
> 
> > also i wrote this while i was high LOL
> 
> but yeah enjoy

It had begun with a simple train of thought. No real direction. Squidward had been following some Bikini Bottom-centered trans activists on Fishbook. Well, he had already been following similarly related organizations and the such as he grew more comfortable with his sexual identity in his Highschool years, but the recent development of a new chapter of intimacy with his spongy boyfriend had lead to an increased state of worry (and excitement) of exploring something new.

And don't get him wrong- there was nothing wrong with that. In fact, they had mated a few times the past few months.

The first time with Spongebob, and Spongebob's actual first time- it was perfect. Anything he could wish for when he daydrempt of those similarly lead situations behind the cash register after he had been pestered to death by the sweet, annoying, adorable little thing. The way in his very own bed, every second an endlessly and intricately designed work of art…

But it got him exploring more. Becoming almost hyperaware of the realization, and effects, of Spongebob's dysphoria. How… ugh. If it had not been such a hard battle Spongebob had to tackle in the spur of the moments leading up to them naked in his- Squidward's own bed, Spongebob would have flown underneath him and 'do the do' at a much sooner point.

'What makes trans guys dysphoric?'

'How to have sex with trans men'

'Trans men sex'

Well… Squidward wasn't proud of his search history. He scrolled through articles, intent on learning.

And what he has found so far, is that there is a grand uniqueness to the designs of trans people. No two people's wants were the same. Finding his way onto wormholes of news sites, Squidward was absolutely engrossed in whatever he could find.

Particularly, Squidward found that Spongebob really enjoyed sex. As a sponge, one could say he was versatile. Many chasms enveloped a very sweet, glowing entity, that laughed like bell chimes. Even Spongebob's littlest things got him mushy and hard during sex; Oh that laugh.

Browsing once again through Fishbook, daydreaming, Squidward found himself on a page of a recent trans-related Bikini Bottomite. It was the most recent text post that caught his eye:

'giving head to cis guys, versus trans, is SOO different. but all the same. i love feeling euphoric with my body :"^)'

Oooh… okay…

One of the things that Squidward had learned over time and had definitely noticed during sex was the fact that Spongebob did indeed have a shaft. The hormone therapy that he had been taking since junior high had added growth to his clit. So, now that he thought of it- yeah! 

Already feeling his face hot with a purple flush, Squidward knew what he and his boyfriend were doing after work today.

___

"I mean, it's not unusual for our customers to order special orders, but don't they know we have more on our menus than just 'Krabby Patty,' and 'Krabby Patty Deluxe?'" On the drive home, Spongebob rambled. "Like… it's just too much in the rush hour sometimes. People should look at our menu." Spongebob sighed. "But I really do love my job! Don't get me wrong. Just… tired I guess."

Squidward huffed. "People here hardly look at what is going into their stomach, let alone our precious menu."

"I mean, well…. Yeah. You're probably right."

Pulling up to their residence, Spongebob immediately giggled, leaning in for their signature goodbye kiss. Squidward pressed his tentacle against his chest, the action leaving Spongebob looking ajar. "Is… is something wrong, Squiddy?"

Worry. "What? Nonono! I just… wanted to ask if you wanted to…" Squidward realized he probably should have thought this out more, aside from the part he brings him, let alone seduces his boyfriend. "You wanna come over to my place for the night instead?"

Having said that, a sparkle glimmered in Spongebob's gaze. "Movie night? Ooh!!! Can we watch Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's new spinoff series?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Whatever."

Hopping out of the car and hearing his boyfriend's passenger door quickly slam, and a signature squeaking step hastily make its way to his door, Squidward wondered why he was so nervous. They've done this stuff before, right? So this is practically nothing.

Squidward stepped up to his entrance, beside his bouncing partner, and unlocked the door with a loud jangle of his collection of keys. "Go ahead and start whatever you want to watch, Sponge. I'll get us some snacks." The door opened with a worn creak, probably notably from Spongebob and Patrick's feverish attempts to intrude every once in a while.

"Alright, Squiddy!" Another giggle made its way into the corridor of Squidward's livingroom, the sound going straight to his heart. And… dick. It was kind of silly. 

He went on to grab some kelp chips and lemon aid he had stored near the back of his fridge- which, admittedly was soon to go bad. Pouring two glasses and tucking the chips under his forearm, he quickly tried to analyze what exactly he was going to do to initiate everything.

'First, make sure he's comfortable.'

Settling on the couch with a small plop, Squidward passed the bag of chips and drink to Spongebob with a soft smile. His boyfriend offered a small thank you, a genuine and cute grin built on his face.

They sat for a bit, and Squidward began to genuinely listen to Spongebob's rambling about his favorite show. He would interject with 'Yeah's and 'Really? How' every once in a while, and really tried his damndest to retain what he was hearing.

"I… I know I talk about this a lot. If you get annoyed you can just tell me." Squidward became uneasy with the worrying tone in his boyfriend's now small voice. Squidward shifted quickly, facing him to show him his full attention, noticing his boyfriend's surprised look.

Squidward's brow furrowed, and he brought his arm to pat Spongebob's side. "No, trust me baby I'm really not ever annoyed-" Well that was a hell of a lie. "Well… okay, sometimes I get annoyed. But I'm gonna tell you if I ever do get annoyed. And besides," Squidward leaned in, giving his partner a kiss on his forehead. "I love hearing about what you care about."

Spongebob now looked up with a soft, reddish blush flaking his cheeks. He shifted closer. "You're so sweet, Squidward." 

They then kissed a kiss that they usually would have done routinely from their ride home- Spongebob's lips soft and warm to the touch, an almost unnoticable chuckle leaving them effortlessly. "I… I care about you Sponge."

"And I care about youuu…"

Another small peck, and Squidward didn't notice how quickly he could initiate this. He pressed his kiss harder into Spongebob, tilting his head. Spongebob sputtered something beneath him before kissing back, just as hard, with a small noise that made Squidward grab his almost unnoticable waist, giving it a tender squeeze. It made Spongebob shiver shortly after they pulled away, the both of them a little dazed.

It was then that Squidward heard the noises of the T.V again. "W-wait, do you wanna keep watching this?"

For some reason, Squidward was surprised to see his boyfriend stop and look back to the T.V, still flushed a cute reddish orange now. He turned back to Squidward, biting his flushed bottom lip. "We don't have to if you want."

No… no, that wasn't an acceptable answer. Squidward loomed in closer, softly tracing the porous skin of his boyfriend. "What do you want?" 

Spongebob sucked a breath through his nose, gaze flickering to the floor. Squidward watched him fiddle his hand on the couch. "I...I kinda…" He swallowed thickly. "Uhm, want you." Those soft, strange blue eyes met his gaze again timidly, and Spongebob brought his hands to his lap. He looked so small, asking such a little question. "Right now."

Well, that was all Squidward needed to hear. In a swift motion he picked up his boyfriend with a squeal, setting him further into the couch and straddling him. Spongebob squeaked, clasping his hands on Squidward's neck while he initiated another kiss, finding a way to nibble away at his bottom lip.

Squidward's own erection was solidifying below, and as he kissed he felt the pressure of his dick between a heat underneath him. Spongebob whined, rutting up, and through his thin pants Squidward was able to feel a warm crescent as he nestled himself between a pair of lips. "Let's get this off, and I wanna try something." His tentacles gracefully undid his boyfriend's belt which fell with a clatter, his whole attire basically falling onto the floor with just a little help of Spongebob lifting his hips. The warmth, now just beneath a pair of boxers, made Squidward emit a groan.

But he had to stop himself to talk. Even if he stays sane for just a moment, to ask; "Wait- I wanna suck you off."

Spongebob gasped, covering his face with shaking hands. "Squidward-!"

"Yeah." It was kind of fun, being able to put some of his highschool acting skills to good use. Squidward lowered his voice, smiling, and finding his way to Spongebob's ear. "Would you like that? If I sucked off your cute little cock?"

Now, sitting back to look at Spongebob's face, he saw him nod feverishly. There was an embarrassed and lustful look plastered boldly on his face when he removed his hands to quickly slip off his boxers, wiggling out of them on Squidward's couch. He took the moment to lean down and claim his boyfriend's lips again, helping him finish removing them. 

"Is…" Squidward swallowed, his bravado faltering at the thought of making Spongebob uncomfortable. "Is it okay if I say stuff like that?" He struggled to look his partner in the eyes, solely for the thought that rejection could possibly follow suit.

Spongebob frowned, but it wasn't harsh, or misleading, like Squidward was expecting. It was remorseful, in a way. "Squidward, you… are thinking too hard about this. Of course I like it."

"And you'd tell me otherwise, right?"

"Y-yeah… I would."

"Okay." Squidward slowly climbed down, giving another kiss before slowly tracing his tentacles to the sponge's lower belly. "Neptune, you're so hot like this."

Squidward shuddered at a sigh heard above. "Can you… can you keep talking about… Hmmph…" The couch creaked when Spongebob shifted, raising his hips slightly to Squidward's touch. He grinned, spreading his legs, which were shaking already. The octopus brought an arm to one of them, rubbing it slowly.

"How handsome my boyfriend is?" Squidward kissed his abdomen inbetween his sentence, looking up to see Spongebob with his forefinger in his mouth, biting it down. "How perfect his cock is? All for me?"

"W-wait Squidward stop talking!" He laughed at the demand, lifting an eyebrow. "Nevermind j-just do it already."

Ah yes. The moment he had been waiting for. 

Squidward then brought his attention to his boyfriend's privates. Not that he hadn't seen them before, but he felt entitled to study the beauty of them more often. 

Spongebob had been on hormones for a good while now. Around highschool. Squidward traced his glance along the petals of his entrance, and what would usually be seen as feminine and strange, Squidward only saw how handsome Spongebob really was. But that wasn't the main attraction.

Above was a genuine hooded penis. It stood, blushed and wet, and it was like a perfect mirror image of his boyfriend. Cute and flamboyant, but very jawdropping and masculine. Giving the head a small warm lick, he looked up, seeing Spongebob suck a shaky breath.

Another lick, and another, and his boyfriend was already quivering. Spongebob tilted his head to the side, sighing another tense breath, and stared into the distance. Squidward didn't mind that sex was sometimes avoided, or repulsed upon in their relationship solely due to the fact of his boyfriend's dysphoria, but it always had Squidward worrying a little bit. "This good?"

Spongebob nodded eagerly. "Keep going, please…"

So, he did. It was an order. Squidward looked down, giving the head of Spongebob's cock a few more licks. He sometimes liked to tease… sometimes. But after a few more that drew little hitches of gasps from Spongebob, he began slowly lowering himself on the head, lightly sucking and looking up.

The reaction was phenomenal. Spongebob let out a loose cry that, had it been any louder, Squidward would have sworn it could wake up the town of Bikini Bottom. Spongebob's face scrunched, his legs trembling, and he let out a loud moan.

Squidward began slowly sucking, drawing out whatever noises he could, and then lowered himself to Spongebob's base. The hood fit comfortably in his mouth, smooth towards the back as he swirled his tongue around it, and the small folds of a rigid front of his cock highlighted under the artist's touch of his tongue.

Spongebob practically screamed, gasping above. Squidward began to make shallow moves up and down, eyeing the look of his boyfriend as he sputtered and shivered. It seemed Spongebob would make an attempt to be quiet, but was desperate for air, gasping loudly when Squidward suckled faster and slower, alternating between small bobs that left the sponge already breathless.

And at this point, Squidward was throbbing. He reached beneath him, quickly jerking himself off to the noises above. He would release himself from his boyfriend's cock, giving the hood a quick lick before settling down again.

"Hmmaahh…! Oh!!" Spongebob at any given chance would buck his hips hard onto Squidward's face, softly smushing his skin. "Ahh… ah! S-Squiddy… Squi…" He finally felt a hand reach his head, pushing him down to the base of his cock, feeling fingers twitching on his scalp. 

Bobbing a few more times, Squidward lifted his own self off for breath momentarily, and that was when he noticed tears pricking Spongebob's desperate gaze. "Sponge? What is it?"

"Y-you're… you're so good to me…" Spongebob sobbed, and it made Squidward's heart ache wonderfully. "I feel… I feel…"

While Squidward continued to slowly rub his own cock, he continued administrations by slowly rubbing Spongebob's with his free hand, pressing it between his suckers. "Tell me, Sponge."

He let Spongebob cry, they were soft tears, absorbing into his skin as they trickled off his eyes. "I feel real, Squidward."

That did it. It broke Squidward. "Baby… you've always been real."

"K-keep talking…"

"Sponge…" With Spongebob's shaking hand still on his head, Squidward leaned up to catch a kiss. 

Albeit, Squidward didn't always feel like he was the most charming thing in the world, but something about being able to share these moments of Spongebob, something shielded behind the walls of laughter to be held in a state of sanctuary- of safety between the walls of their own homes, it was enough. It was more than enough to see them both be moved, out of character if you will, by the stasis of what they had been conditioned to from the outside world for so long.

He really didn't deserve someone like Spongebob.

After wiping away more of the tears, Squidward proceeded, brushing his cock against Spongebob's own. "You're… the perfect image of a boyfriend, Sponge. Everything about you. You're so perfect in every way…" He rubbed, slowly, allowing himself to hear sniffles replaced with gasps, replaced with moans and even giggles. "I love you. I love you so much, just the way you are."

"Squidward I l-love you too…" 

"I don't want anyone else, Sponge." The both of them were throbbing against eachother now, and Spongebob bucked beneath him, sighing. Kisses reached the side of Spongebob's face, Squidward's lips brushing against the various rims of outer pores. "Want me to… help you finish?"

"Please…" The gasp that fluttered from Spongebob's lips as soon as the word had left them as Squidward quickly shifted back down to his previous position left him almost there, and he grasped his own cock before lowering back down on Spongebob's. "Hahh! Oh!"

As soon as his tongue found it's way around Spongebob's girth again, he felt it throb. Throbbing in such a manner that only seconds later Squidward spilled himself with the help of the vocal noises from his boyfriend. He tried to quickly ride it out, sucking with more focus the moment he started to feel his orgasm ride down. 

Squidward bobbed shallowly, heat enthralling his senses. Now both of Spongebob's hands made his way to his head, if only for a fleeting moment, before returning to twisting and turning above on the couch. 

He was wailing, broken moans echoing through the home. Spongebob was close, Squidward knew, and he had no intention of teasing him tonight. Gazing up, he took quick, firm sucks to the very base of Spongebob's quivering cock, moaning into it.

Their eyes met, and Spongebob's most breathtaking moment made its way to the scene. He exclaimed, an almost unreadable statement of 'I'm coming!' leaving his lungs, shaking with a tremendous might. Spongebob spasmed, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape as he hollered, his cock and entrance throbbing with him.

Squidward gave a few more light administrations to his boyfriend's cock before immediately getting up, (although he was slightly lightheaded from his own previous orgasm,) and moved forward to hold his shaking sponge. While Spongebob's mind was recovering from melting, he loosely grabbed for Squidward to come closer, babbling inconsistently to him.

The first comprehensible words were his own name. Squidward kissed his flushed and dazed face, feeling the heat radiating from it. "O-oh… that was… oh g-goodness Squidward…"

"Yeah?" Squidward chuckled, pressing Spongebob against him. "Sponge."

"Yeah Squiddy?"

His heart sighed. "You know you are real, right?"

It was quiet for a moment. The sound of the television still running was distant now. Instead, Squidward listened to the shallow breathing of his boyfriend, and felt the soft linger of his small fingers dancing half-mindedly on Squidward's arm.

"I… I mean," Spongebob blinked, still looking quite dazed as their gaze met. "It's still going to be there, yakno? I can't control it sometimes."

Squidward's heart ached, like he had just lost his pet worm. He couldn't imagine the pain, or everyday battles Spongebob went through. 

But the pain subsided the moment Spongebob gave his arm a gentle squeeze, saying, "But I always feel real around you."


End file.
